


Apple Juice & Honey

by freznddi



Series: Another One of Those Days [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, But it’s not insane, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I only ship persona’s from dream smp, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Phil Watson, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, please don’t ship real people y’all, they are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freznddi/pseuds/freznddi
Summary: “Anyways,” Wil spoke, drawing out the ‘s’. He sat on another stool at the bar, in between them. “Don’t look now, but across the bar. Dark gray sweater.”And, of course, when the brunet said, “Don’t look now,” all of them, Wilbur included, looked.They were met with the sight of a small brunet. He could only be around 5’6, and that was being generous. He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes in waves, and freckles like paint drops splattered on his face. The dark grey sweater he wore was a little too-big, and hung off his petite frame in all the right ways. Small nose and pouty lips and milky white skin dusted light pink from some form of achohol. He was talking to a taller man at the bar.“Cute, huh?” Wilbur said to them, smirking.“Yeah,” they said in unison.-This is loosely based off a stucky fanfiction I read a couple years ago. It’s not the exact same but it does have some of the same elements in that story, so I just wanted to say that. If you know what it’s called please let me know.Don’t share this with any cc’s or I will not hesitate to take it down.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Original Characters(s), Technoblade/Original Characters(s), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson/Technoblade/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Another One of Those Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141439
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

The lights flashed and the music reverberated off the walls. A crowd of people dance around the bar, grinding sweaty bodies onto another. Phil and Techno sat at the bar, sipping on drinks and making small talk till Wilbur was done and wanted to go back home, or until Phil decided he’d had enough and dragged them all back.

Wilbur had the bright idea to drag his two boyfriends to a bar, exclaiming that they needed to get out anyway and go have some fun. Wil had insisted, and at that point they really didn’t have a choice, because they couldn’t say no to their boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was off in the crowd, dancing and grinding in the sea of bodies. The blond and the pink-haired man were starting to get restless, waiting for their overly tall boyfriend to finish so they could go home. Neither of them were a fan of large groups.

“Phil,” Techno said, slight whine in his deep voice, “When can we go?”

“I’m thinking about getting Wil in the next couple of minutes”, he replied, sipping on his drink. He was supposed to drive them home, so he only had one drink, and, because he was responsible, drank water after. “It’s already pretty late and I don’t want him to get _too_ drunk. I don’t feel like having to deal with a hungover Wilbur in the morning.”

“God, you are like our dad, old man.” Techno chuckled, but Phil could see the gratefulness in his eyes. Tech was never good with crowds.

“Hey!” Phil exclaimed, pretending to be offended. “You guys are lucky you have me. Both of you would be dead already if I wasn’t here, and you know it. Besides, I’m not even that much older, I’m only twenty-eight.”

A voice in his ear startled him. “You’re probably right, Phil.”

He jumped. “Wilbur! Don’t do that!”

“Yeah, you’re scarin’ the old man. Gonna give him a heart attack,” Techno drawled, laughing at them.

“Not funny.”

“Oh c’mon, Phil. It was a little funny,” Wilbur said, smile in his voice.

“No, it wasn’t,” but Phil was also smiling, happy to be with both of them.

“Anyways,” Wil spoke, drawing out the ‘s’. He sat on another stool at the bar, in between them. “Don’t look now, but across the bar. Dark gray sweater.”

And, of course, when the brunet said, “Don’t look now,” all of them, Wilbur included, looked.

They were met with the sight of a small brunet. He could only be around 5’6, and that was being generous. He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes in waves, and freckles like paint drops splattered on his face. The dark grey sweater he wore was a little too-big, and hung off his petite frame in all the right ways. Small nose and pouty lips and milky white skin dusted light pink from some form of alcohol. He was talking to a taller man at the bar.

“Cute, huh?” Wilbur said to them, smirking.

“Yeah,” they said in unison.

At that moment the boy looked up, to see the trio staring at him. He stared back for a moment, before Wil winked at him, and he flushed a bright red. The brunet looked away from them almost immediately. Phil didn’t think it was from the alcohol, either.

“Aw,” Phil chuckled, looking back at Wilbur and Techno, “he’s flustered.”

Wilbur made a noise in agreement. “We should go over there and talk to him,” he declared. “Buy him a drink.”

And as much as Phil would like to do that, he didn’t think it was the best idea. Wil was already drunk and Techno was tipsy and antsy to go home. He’d rather not have Wilbur make a fool of himself.

“I don’t think so, Wil,” said Phil. “It’s late and we better go home. You’re drunk, and he probably is too.”

Wilbur, of course, got upset. Him and Phil started a small argument, Phil trying to convince Wilbur that it was time to leave. Techno watched them argue with a bored expression, knowing that in ten minutes they’d be on their way home, anyway. Phil always had a way.

He was starting to get antsy, wanting to leave the crowd. The lights were staring to hurt his eyes and the overly loud pop music blasting through the place was starting to get annoying. He had started to zone out, when there was a small tap in his shoulder.

It was the boy from earlier.

“Um.. hi!” He said, and his cheeks still carried that slight drunken flush. He was probably drunk. Techno just stared at him. He was even more pretty close up; long eyelashes and what seemed like a billion more freckles than he thought. His eyes flickered to the two men arguing, not even noticing the kid, who he’d decided to name Freckles, standing right there. “I just wanted to say your hair is really pretty. And um- you’re really pretty also.”

He faltered for a moment. “Oh- um.. Thank you,” he replied, probably sounding like a complete idiot. Techno mentally kicked himself. Social conversation really wasn’t his strong suit.

To be fair, he would say his hair _is_ really pretty. It was a deep pink, and went down to below his shoulders when down. Tonight, however, it was in a low loose bun, strands coming out in the front to frame his face. He had a strong jaw, with dark eyes and eyebrows. He worked out a lot too, and the black t-shirt he was wearing only accentuated his muscles. Although Phil and Wilbur sometimes accompanied him to the gym, they didn't go nearly as much as him. He probably looked the most intimidating between them, and this sweet thing had decided to talk to him first? He was flattered.

At this point he realized he had been staring for maybe a little too long. Freckles looked uncomfortable, glancing around the bar and biting his lip. Techno should probably say something back, right?

“I think you’re cute, doll,” Techno drawled, looking at the petite boy.

Freckles opened his mouth to respond, but was caught off guard by Wilbur, who said, “We think you’re cute also.” Techno looked behind him to see his boyfriends had stopped their arguing, opting to join the conversation. Wilbur gestured to himself and Phil.

Sometime during Techno’s brief exchange with the boy, Wilbur had glanced up to find the boy no longer sitting where he was before. He scanned the room until he got to his pink-haired boyfriend, and, to his surprise, found the boy right besides him.

Freckles obviously wasn’t expecting more than one response, and he flushed red again. He bit his lip again and mumbled out his next reply, looking at the floor. “Thank you..”

Wilbur, in his drunken state, decided that this wouldn’t do, and tilted Freckles’ chin up with his finger, “What was that?”

The boys eyes widened. “I- I said, Thank you..,” he said a little louder this time.

Wilbur just took his hand away, drawing out a long hum. Phil was the first to speak.

“Don’t let him scare you, kid. He’s drunk. I’m Phil, and these are my boyfriends, Wilbur and Techno.” He pointed to each of them, respectively. Wilbur made a noise of protest.

“I’m Caleb,” the kid spoke, smiling. Finally a name to put to his face.

“Cute name,” said Techno. Jesus, they better stop talking to this kid before they break him. He got flustered from a complement.

“Is it your birthday today?” Wil asked, smiling at Caleb. Phil noticed that the kid had a birthday pin on him, probably from some friends who forced him to wear it as a joke. “Let us buy you a drink?”

Phil glared at Wilbur.

Caleb just nodded. “I’m twenty-one today! My friends took me out for it.” He attempted to sit down in a seat next to them, tripping over thin air. Luckily, Techno caught his arm, preventing the fall. The kid looked embarrassed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink anymore,” said Phil. “Do your friends know where you are? Do you have a ride home?”

“I don't know where my friends went, but I can text them. We didn’t really think that far ahead, so no designated driver. I thought I’d just catch a cab or something.”

The trio made eye contact while Caleb stared at them with those big brown doe eyes.

“If you’re comfortable with it, we can drive you home? You wouldn’t have to go spend money on a cab, either. Just let your friends know you’re leaving so they don’t worry.”

Caleb seemed to think for a few seconds, deciding. He looked back up at them and agreed. He took out his phone to text his friends.

Phil looked back up at Techno and Wilbur. This kid was so adorable, and they were looking for a fourth- But their main priority was getting him home safe, so Phil stood up and gestured for them to do the same.

That’s when all of them really became aware of the height difference. They were all pretty tall, Wilbur especially, but it didn’t help that Caleb was below average height. They towered over him. Caleb put his phone back into his pocket.

“Okay, we can go now.”

Wilbur led the way out of the bar. The cold air sting their faces as they walked to Phil’s car. Caleb let out a small yawn.

Wil called shotgun when the car was in sight, and Phil let out a small laugh. The blond slid into the driver’s seat and Wilbur shoved himself into the passenger seat. Techno got in the back, Caleb following.

The pink-haired man failed to realize how clingy Caleb had gotten as they piled into the car. He looked out the window as Phil pulled out the parking lot.

“Caleb? What’s your address?”

The trio’s attention went to the petite boy, now asleep practically in Techno’s lap. Techno instantly stiffened, frantically looking toward his boyfriends. They both had to stifle their laughs, scared that they would accidentally wake up Caleb.

“Guys! This isn’t funny! How are we supposed to get him home now?” Techno whisper-yelled.

Wilbur grimaced. “We could bring him home with us? Let him sleep in the guest room.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do that, Wilbur. We don’t even know him. We’ll probably freak him out,” Phil whispered.

“Wake him up?” Techno suggested, but one look at how Caleb looked, body leaning on Techno and hair obscure; features angelic, told them that they weren’t going to do that.

Phil let out a sigh. “Our house it is. We can bring him home in the morning.”

-

The ride to their apartment was uneventful and quiet, Wilbur even dosing off at some point. Techno watched the lights on the buildings as they drove by.

When they arrived, Phil and Wilbur exited the car, opening the door for Techno, who had his hands full carrying Caleb. Any off them were capable of carrying the smaller, but Techno was chosen because he was the strongest of the three, and was already next to the brunet.

Caleb was so light, it took minimal effort to carry him. The kid had his face in Techno’s neck, and fists gripping his shirt. They entered the apartment and locked the door quietly behind them.

“Aw,” said Wilbur when he saw this. “He’s so small. We could definitely ruin him.”

Phil slapped him on the shoulder.

“Ow! I was just saying what were all thinking. And don’t even lie because I know both of you were.”

They both shot him glares.

“Aha! I knew it!”

“Shut up, Wil.”

Techno pushed open the door to the guest room with his foot and deposited Caleb on the bed. He stretched out on the bed, hands rubbing over his face. Phil and Wilbur stood in the doorway, waiting for Techno. The latter started to walk out when a small noise was heard behind them.

“Where are you guys going?” A small voice said. All of them peeked back into the room.

Caleb sat up in the bed; one hand rubbing his eyes while the other was flat on the bed. His hand came down from his face, and a small pout was on his face.

“It’s almost 2 a.m.. Go back to bed, doll. We’re sorry we woke you,” Techno told him.

Caleb looked up at them in the doorway. “No,” he said, “I’m not going back to sleep.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“No?” Said Phil, walking toward the foot of the bed. “Why?”

“Because!”

Phil quirked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s my birthday. I don’t wanna go to sleep!”

Wilbur walked closer and sat on the side of the bed, looking at Caleb. “Don’t be a brat. You fell asleep in the car; we know you’re tired.”

Caleb looked startled for a second at being called a brat, but quickly recovered, pouting at them again.

“Well,” Techno spoke up from the doorway, “what would you like to do?”

He clearly hadn’t thought this through, because he sat for a few seconds, trying to think of something. “Um..”

Phil was about to tell him to go to bed again, when he moved unexpectedly, throwing off his shoes and trying to undo the button on his dark blue jeans.

“Woah, kid.” Phil said, “What are you doing?”

He pulled off his jeans completely, which left him in his dark grey sweater, white socks, and black boxers. His little thighs were white and unmarked.

He made a little noise which sounded suspiciously close to a whine, before swinging himself onto Wilbur’s lap. Caleb’s knees were on either side of Wilbur’s thighs, and the small brunet just stared at Wil for a few seconds, before repeating what he had did earlier. He put his face into Wilbur’s neck and promptly fell asleep, hands on Wilbur’s chest. The taller’s hands hovered over his hips.

After a few seconds of silence, Phil started silently laughing, Wilbur and Techno joining in soon after. Wilbur placed his petite figure back onto the bed, covering him with a blanket that was nearby. The trio creeped back out the room, careful to be quieter this time. They softly closed the door.

-

“He’s adorable,” Phil said once they were in their own room, getting ready for the night. “What was he even trying to do?”

“Not sure,” Wil said while finishing up brushing his teeth. There was a pause. Wilbur glanced at his boyfriends. “Guys, y’know how we were looking for a fourth...”

They all looked at one another. All of them were thinking it.

There was a problem with the relationship that they’d had issues in the past with: sex. It arose when they had all admitted to being tops; their dominant personalities clashed, none of them wanting to bottom.

Phil was more gentle dom, preferring to go slow and take his time, making his sub beg for it. Wilbur, ever the sadist, preferred making his bottoms scream and cry. Techno went hard and fast, not giving up or giving in. They clashed. It wasn’t going to work.

Wilbur had been the one to introduce the idea of a fourth. It wasn’t too crazy, considering they were already in a poly relationship. They agreed collectively to try it out, and they did, but none of the partners they’d had worked out. Good sex, sure, but none of them ever really stuck.

Caleb seemed perfect, all small and sweet and miles of milky skin. He’d be so good for them. Wilbur was right, they could ruin him.

Phil just hummed, sliding into bed next to Wilbur.

“You think he’ll remember this tomorrow morning?”

Techno closed the bathroom door and shut off the light, walking towards the bed. “Not a chance. He was shit-faced.”

“Yeah. I just hope he doesn’t freak out tomorrow when he wakes up.”

“He’ll be fine, Phil, you worry to much.”

“Well, someone has too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // throwing up/vomit

Morning sunlight streamed through the big window above the sink as Phil drifted through the kitchen. He hummed lightly as he mixed pancake batter together, the whisk occasionally hitting the side of the bowl. He turned on the stove burner and dropped a pat of butter into it, the yellow solid melting in the pan.

The blond was disturbed at the sound of a door opening and closing. He looked towards the doorway, and Techno peeked his head into the kitchen. Phil smiled at him.

”Hello,” he said, voice gruff. He walked towards Phil and gave him a peck on the lips, dropping his gym bag on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter.

”Hi.” Phil responded. He resumed making breakfast as Techno picked up his gym bag again to put it away. “Go take a shower, you’re all sweaty.”

”I know, I know,” Techno laughed as he walked away down the hallway, pink braid thrown over his shoulder.

Phil continued his task, pouring batter into the hot pan. He was flipping the last of the pancakes by the time Techno was back. He slid the last of them onto a plate.

The pink-haired man walked to one of the barstools and sat down, hair now in a low messy bun. He wore a maroon Henley and dark jeans. Phil slid a cup of black coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of him.

“Thanks.”

Phil continued to move around the kitchen, tidying things up and making a plate for himself. He was fixing himself a second cup of coffee when there was a noise from the doorway.

Phil and Techno’s heads both turns towards the sound, only to find Wilbur, hair sticking up in different directions. He pads into the kitchen and throws himself into a chair, head in his arms.

“You look like you got mauled,” said Phil, snickering.

Wilbur let out a groan in response.

Regardless, he gives Wil a kiss on the head and turns back towards the coffee maker to make his brunet boyfriend some coffee.

Techno looked at Wil. “Do you even remember last night?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t _that_ drunk. My head just hurts.”

Phil was skeptical. “Your head just hurts?”

“...Yeah.”

“Okay, Wil. Whatever you say,” he laughed.

It was domestic in the kitchen. Phil set a plate of pancakes and some coffee in front of Wilbur, who gave him a grateful look and started to eat. Phil grabbed his own food, sitting down next to Wilbur and chatting with him about their plans for today. Techno, having finished his food, was reading some book called _The Art of War._ Both of them had seen him read it multiple times.

Techno put his book down abruptly. “Guys, what about Caleb?”

They turned their attention towards him. He was right, the boy was still sleeping in the guest room. What happens now?

Phil spoke. “I checked on him this morning, put some aspirin and water on the bedside table. He’s gonna have a hell of a headache when he wakes up.”

A pause.

“You guys remember what I said last night, right? When we were going to bed?” Wilbur spoke up, still stuffing his face.

“Yeah, Wil. But you got to remember we barely know him. Hell, we don’t even know if he likes guys.” Phil turned to Wilbur and sighed, “Stop eating so fast, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Wilbur ignores Phil’s last statement. “Oh, c’mon. Have you seen him? No way he’s straight. Total twink. He was flirting with us last night, anyways.”

”Yeah, but he was also drunk.”

The conversation dropped off. Techno took a sip of his coffee.

Wilbur finished his food and placed his head back into his arms.

“Do we have anymore aspirin?”

-

Caleb woke to sunlight flitting through the windows. Who opened his curtains? They were always closed. He twisted around and shoved his face into the pillow, bringing his blankets with him. They were softer than usual.

The brunet whined. He didn’t want to get up yet. Did he have any classes today? He’d have to check. Niki would’ve woke him up already if he was late.

There was a good smell that drifted in the room. He hoped Niki was making breakfast; her food was always the best.

His head hurt real bad, too. Maybe he was getting sick.

He squirmed, and he opened his eyes a tiny bit. It took his brain a few seconds to process what he was seeing. Since when were his pillows white? They were supposed to be light brown, almost beige; to match his comforter. He sat up slightly, whining and rubbing his hands over his eyes. When his fingers came out to touch the bed, his brain lagged again.

Shit.

This wasn’t his bed. Whoever’s it was though, it was nice. White silk sheets and blankets that felt like heaven. Who even spent money on silk sheets? And who did he _maybe_ fuck to get here last night? He only remembers going to the club with his friends for his birthday.

Oh. Yeah, his birthday. He was twenty-one now!

He could only remember flashes of what had happened last night. Pink hair; kind eyes; the feeling of strong arms; a hand tilting his chin up.

He shifted slightly underneath the covers, now sitting fully upright. No soreness. So he wasn’t here because he slept with someone last night? There goes a whole new set of questions. He snapped out of it, finally looking around.

There was big window to his left. The sunlight hurt his eyes and he rubbed them again, cringing. He could hear cars outside, people honking horns and yelling.

The room, like the bed, was also nice. It was decorated modestly but everything pulled together well, from the color of the walls to the rug.

His eyes landed on the bedside table, and he swung his legs to hang off the side of the bed. He reached for what looked like two pills and a bottle of water. The brunet was reminded of his splitting headache.

There was a sticky note next to the pills. His vision swam but he could make out out ‘aspirin’ in neat handwriting. Caleb brought the pills closer to his face. Should he take these? He wasn’t even sure if they were aspirin, and he wasn’t exactly in the mood to get drugged.

He hesitated for a moment, before placing them in his mouth.

Caleb undid the top of the water bottle, taking a generous sip. He hoped he didn’t just drug himself, Niki would kill him for being so stupid.

Thinking of Niki, he should probably figure out where he is. She’s probably freaking out. He’s so in for it when he gets home.

He slides the rest of the way out of the bed, and cold air hits his thighs. Why was he in his boxers? His pants lay a few feet away, so he pads over there to pick them up.

Caleb slides them back on, and picks up his shoes too, holding them together with one hand. He’s happy their not damaged or anything. It’s his black sneakers. They were his favorite.

There’s three doors connected to the room. He tries one, only to realize that it’s the bathroom. It’s _big_ , too. Jesus, whoever this apartment was for was well-off. He walks toward another, opening it. It’s a hallway, and he could see more doors down it. He cautiously slips out the room, feet padding down the hallway. There’s a couple paintings on the walls. They look professional.

As he nears the end of the hallway, he can hear the buzz of faint conversation.

Anxiety hits him like a train. Oh, god. There’s people here and he’s in their house. No way this is going to go good; and the pounding in his head was not helping.

The brunet continues anyways, waking into what seemed to be a living room. Everything here seemed to be nice. There was a large TV on a stand to his left; two comfortable-looking couches sat facing it. There was a doorway across the room, to the left, by the TV.

The voices were coming from it. His socks made a soft _pat, pat_ sound as he crossed the hardwood. He sucked it up and peeked through the doorway.

The three people he saw in the kitchen made him stop for a second. Two were facing away from him, sitting at the kitchen bar, but he could see the blond man’s face. He was laughing at something the pink-haired one had said.

He couldn’t disagree that the man was attractive. Strong shoulders and biceps, and blond hair that hung down around his face; it was almost long enough to be put into a ponytail. He had slight facial hair, a little patch on his chin. He was wearing a dark green sweater, some small logo over his heart.

The blond continued taking what seemed like medicine out a bottle, giving it to the tall brunet with his head resting on his arms.

Caleb just stood in the doorway, feeling awkward. What did he do now?

Just his luck that the blond’s eyes shifted to him. He froze.

“Well, look who’s up.”

He shifted from foot-to-foot as the two men sitting at the counter turned to look at him.

The other men were attractive as well. The brunet sitting at the table had short curly hair, his fringe just reaching past his eyes. He wore circular thin gold glasses. Glasses had on a ugly burnt orange t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. Last was the pink-haired man, hair in a messy bun at the nape of his neck. He had on a maroon Henley, stretching over his built chest and arms, and dark jeans.

“Hey, doll,” Pink spoke with a deep voice.

Caleb flushed almost immediately, heart skipping in his chest at the pet name.

“Hi...?”

-

The small brunet looked at them from the doorway. His hair was messy, falling over his face and sticking up in certain spots. His jeans were back on, much to Wilbur’s disappointment, with a pair of shoes in his left hand.

He flushed bright pink when Techno called him a pet name. Wilbur wanted to see how far that flush extended.

Caleb’s eyes started glancing around and shifting to the floor. He was nervous.

“Um.. could someone please tell me what’s going on? I don’t really remember how or why I’m here, but I know I was drunk last night.”

Techno dragged out a chair, motioning for Caleb to come sit. “C’mon, we’ll fill you in.”

The kid hesitated, but quietly walked towards the chair. He placed down his shoes at the bottom of the barstool and hopped up, sitting crisscross.

Caleb started rambling almost as soon as he sat down. “I know I was at a club with my friends last night, but it all goes blurry after that. I’m assuming I came home with you guys, but I don’t think we.. uh- did anything. Because I woke up alone and- and I just don’t think we did. Maybe I just don’t remember. I was in my boxers though, so I don’t know what that’s about. Also you have a really nice apartment and I-“

“Shh,” Wilbur put a finger over his lips. Caleb stared at him curiously with big eyes as he pulled his finger away. “I’m Wilbur, and this is Phil and Techno, my boyfriends. We told you last night but from what you described you probably don’t remember. You were really drunk last night, so we offered to take you home. You agreed and we were going to drop you off at your place but you fell asleep in the car, so we brought you here instead and let you sleep in the guest room.”

“Oh.” Caleb was silent for a moment, “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank us, it’s fine. Just trying to make sure nothing happened to you last night.” Phil opened their medicine cabinet and put the bottle of aspirin back up.

“Well, um, still thanks. I do have a question, though. Why was I in my underwear? And also I took those pills on the nightstand; just want to make sure they won’t kill me.”

Techno let out a laugh. “We put you in the guest bed last night, but you woke up. You kept saying that you ‘didn’t want to go to bed,’ and, well, when we asked you what you wanted to do; you took off your pants and shoes before falling asleep. The pills were just aspirin, so don’t worry.”

He looked embarrassed. “Oh. I- sorry.”

Phil spoke again, back at the counter, “Nah, don’t be sorry, Caleb. You were drunk, I get it.”

“Okay.”

Wilbur looked at the boy again. Caleb’s hand came up to run fingers through his wavy hair, but it didn’t do much to fix it. He was staring at his jeans like they were the most interesting in the world.

Phil caught on to the silence. “Well, you’re probably hungry. I already cooked breakfast if you want some?”

Caleb hesitated again, but, after a few seconds, nodded. “That would be nice.”

Phil smiled at him and turned around to fix Caleb a plate. “What would you like to drink?”

“Uh- do you have apple juice?”

“We do.”

Phil placed Caleb’s food in front of him, cup of juice with it.

The brunet smiled. “Thank you.”

Phil sat back down to finish his own food, talking with their new guest. “So, what do you do, Caleb?”

The kid put his fork down. “I’m in college, but I live off campus. With my best friend, actually. Her name is Niki. We-“ He cut himself off. “Wait, what day is it?”

“It’s Sunday, why?” Techno piped in from his seat.

“Oh okay, I thought I might’ve had classes today. Niki usually wakes me up if I’m late, but, y’know,” Caleb said, pausing again. “I should probably let her know I’m here. She’s going to kill me when I get back.”

“Go ahead and text her; we wouldn’t want her to worry.”

Caleb made a small noise in agreement, feeling around his pockets for his phone. He slid it out, fingers tapping on the screen.

When he slid his phone back into his pocket, he quickly finished off the rest of his pancakes. Phil picked up his plate for him, along with his own and Wilbur’s.

“You didn’t have to do that. I had it.”

“Yeah, well I wanted to.”

A small pout made it’s way on his freckled face. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows. He would love to put him in his place; brats were his favorite.

“Don’t be a brat.”

Caleb’s head snapped up, face bright red again. He stared at Wilbur.

“I- I’m not- uh.. I-“

“Quit it, Wil. You’re scarin' the poor thing,” said Techno.

At that, Caleb went quiet, biting at his bottom lip. His eyes shifted to Phil, who was walking back over.

“Just let us know when you’re ready to go home, and we can drop you off. Techno and I mostly work from home, and Wil’s a musician, so anytime you want.”

“Can we go now? Niki will be relieved to see me.”

“Yes, that’s fine. I think you have everything you came here with on you, so we can go after Wilbur gets dressed.”

Caleb nodded, attempting to stand up. When he did though, he swayed a little bit, face twisting up uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong, doll? You okay?” Techno asked.

“Y- Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t feel too good is all.”

Phil looked concerned. “You sure? I know you must have a hell of a hangover.”

Caleb paused for a moment. “I think I might throw up.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “Okay, bathroom’s down the hall. I’ll show you.”

He led the brunet into the hallway bathroom. It wasn’t as nice as the ones in the bedrooms, but it was the closest. Caleb dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, gagging.

The blond held Caleb’s hair out of his face while the brunet threw up his breakfast. He knew Wil and Techno were right behind, standing in the doorway. Phil felt nothing but sympathy for him.

After he was done, Caleb sat back on his knees, sleeve coming up to wipe his mouth. There were tears in his eyes.

“Hey, hey. Shh- it’s okay. You’re okay. Everything’s fine. You got some on your shirt, so you’re gonna need some new clothes. You can take a shower, too, yeah? We probably don’t have anything that fits you but we can look for something.”

Caleb shook his head up and down, clearly embarrassed. He took a towel out from under the sink and handed it to the boy. He turned to his boyfriends, "Can one of you go get some new clothes for him? Try to find something old, I don't think he'll fit in any clothes we wear now." Techno nodded, disappearing down the hall.

Phil turned his attention back to the small boy sitting against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next one should be out in a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // mentions of throw up/vomit

His head was spinning.

This was not how the day after his birthday was supposed to go. He was supposed to wake up in his own bed, with his own sheets. Niki would cook breakfast for the both of them and he would work on some of his homework. Or maybe they’d watch a movie together or laugh about some stupid jokes.

He was _not_ supposed to be sitting on some hot strangers’ floor, vomit on his sleeve, and a little on his sweater collar.

They probably hated him. Caleb was just some kid they picked up from a club and had the decency to let spend the night. They didn’t sign up to play doctor with some hungover college student.

He clutched the wet towel Phil had handed him in his grip. His stomach felt slightly better, though. Breakfast kind of screwed him over.

Caleb vaguely registered Phil turning around and saying something to the two other men. Techno turned on his heel and walked out. They definitely hated him; Techno's actions confirmed it. The blond man crouched down to his level.

"Are you okay?"

It took him a moment to respond. He was getting so many mixed responses. "My head still hurts but my stomach feels better. I don't think I should've ate breakfast. Um, not that it wasn't good or anything- It was very good. I just meant that-"

"Hey, it's okay. I knew what you meant." Phil huffed out a laugh. "Can you stand?"

He nodded, even though the last thing he wanted to do right now was move. He’d rather sit on this floor forever.

Phil helped him to his feet, and he swayed a little. He was guided to the sink, and Wilbur was opening the cabinet underneath it, where Phil had gotten the towel from earlier, and dug around for a second. He stood back up, new toothbrush in hand.

"Here, you can brush your teeth; get the taste out of your mouth.”

“Thank you.” Caleb took the toothbrush into his hand. “Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? It happens to the best of us. We’re lucky Wilbur didn’t throw up too, "Phil said from behind him.

Techno popped back into the bathroom as he was putting toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He held some folded clothes in his arms. Phil turned to greet him.

“Thanks, Tech. He can shower in the guest bathroom; I think I’d be best.” The blond grabbed the clothes from Techno.

Caleb finished brushing his teeth. The brunet cringed at the flavor. He ran his mouth under the faucet to get the taste of mint and vomit out his mouth.

“C’mon, there’s a bathroom with a shower in the guest room, where you slept last night.”

Phil led him down the same hallway he had walked through earlier when he first woke up. They walked into the guest room and he opened the bathroom door.

“Here, new clothes,” said Phil. “They might be a little big but it was the best we could do. Towels are in the cabinets by the sink.”

“Thanks.” Caleb gave a weak smile.

Phil smiled back, closing the door.

-

Now left alone, Caleb placed the bundle of clothes in his hands on the bathroom counter. He put his hands on his face, feeling his cheeks burn. This had to be in the top of his embarrassing moments, no doubt about it. He took a deep breath.

The brunet turned to face the shower. He had a peek earlier, but now that he could really look around, he was in awe. This had to be one of the nicest bathrooms he’d every seen in his life. Really, what the fuck?

The first thing he did was throw his clothes off. They were disgusting now and Caleb was tired of having them on his skin. He really liked that sweater, too. Damn.

He dropped his dirty clothes into a pile, not knowing what to do with them. That was a problem for later.

Caleb stepped towards the shower, sliding open the frosted glass door. It took a couple minutes for him to figure out how the shower worked, but he got it eventually.

The water was cold, so he walked back towards the counter, taking out a towel and a wash cloth from under the sink. He put it next to the shower so it would be easy to grab when he got out, and took the wash cloth with him.

His fingers went back to feel the water. It was warm, and he decided that it was good enough. He hopped in, water sprinkling on his shoulders.

His hair became damp, falling in his face. Caleb pushed it away with his hand.

There was a small shelf on the shower wall. It held what looked like body wash and shampoo, along with conditioner.

The brunet picked up the body wash, squirting some on the wash cloth. He cleaned himself quickly, not wanting to waste any more water than necessary. It wasn’t his water bill.

The cloth wiped over his small hips, dotted with freckles. They were everywhere; from his face to the tops of his shoulders. His mom used to say they made him look cute, and Niki told him that she had always wanted freckles. He wouldn’t mind if there were just a few them, per say, but countless dotted his skin.

After cleaning his body, Caleb grabbed the shampoo, dropping a small glob into his hand and running it through his hair. He put a small amount of conditioner in, too. He didn’t like to put too much or his hair would become untamable.

Rinsing out his hair, he let the water run over his face. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he wanted to be back to his apartment soon. He had some homework to do and Niki would be glad to see him.

Caleb turned off the water, and the stream came to a stop. He grabbed the tower he had put out earlier and dried himself off, stepping onto the bath mat.

He walked to the counter where his clothes were, looking into the mirror. His dark brown hair stuck up in different directions from where he had dried it with the towel, and his skin was slightly splotchy red in some places from the hot water.

He made a few faces at himself in the mirror, and smiled at himself. He looked like a mess. Being twenty-one sucked. He was never getting drunk again.

Caleb grabbed the clothes he had been given, finally looking at them. They consisted of a light blue Nike sweatshirt and dark heather gray sweatpants. Phil was right, there was no way these were going to fit him.

He put on the boxers he was wearing before, and threw the sweatshirt on. It went down to a little past mid-thigh, the edge of his boxers just showing underneath. The neckline on it wasn’t too bad, though.

The pants he had been given were a completely different story. Caleb had to roll the waistband down twice to get them to stay on his hips, and even then they still pooled at his feet. The brunet let out a small sigh as he gave up and attempted to flatten down his hair.

There was a buzzing sound from the dirty clothes on the floor. He realized that he had forgot to take his phone out the pocket of his jeans. Caleb shook the device out, unlocking it. There was a text from Niki; she had responded from when he messaged her earlier.

.

_Niki <3: Happy to know you’re alright. I was worried for a sec there_

_Niki <3: Do you know when you’ll be back?_

_Caleb: Probably in a little bit, something happened_

_Caleb: I’ll tell you when I get back_

_Niki <3: What??_

_Niki <3: Are you okay?_

_Caleb: I’m fine_

_Caleb: nothing big_

_Caleb: Talk to you when I’m back?_

_Niki <3: Okay. Please be safe_

_Caleb: I always am_

_Caleb: ttyl_

_Niki <3: bye_

_Niki <3: <3_

_Caleb: <3_

.

His feet were shoved into his socks and he wrapped his dirty clothes with the towel he had used. He spotted a small hamper in the corner, and he dumped the clothes into there.

Gathering himself, Caleb left the bathroom, shutting off the light as he did so, and padded down the hallway again.

These people really were too nice for their own good. Phil was calm and reassuring, always making sure he was okay. He hadn’t spoken to Techno a whole bunch, but he called Caleb cute names and could probably pick him up with one hand if he wanted too. He also hadn’t spoke to Wilbur all that much, well, not that he could remember. The latter was extremely tall, and he didn’t really know what to think of him.

Caleb was a little intimidated by all of them, if he was being honest.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost ran into Wilbur, not paying enough attention to realize the taller had walked out of a room in front of him. He had taken a shower like Caleb, apparently. His hair was curly like earlier, except not as wild. He wore khaki pants with a dark blue sweatshirt. Gold frames sat on his face.

“Jesus, those clothes really were too big for you.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not my fault you’re all giants,” he mumbled.

“Or maybe you’re just small,” Wilbur teased.

“I’m not small,” he huffed.

“You so totally are.”

“I’m average height.”

“You wish.”

The brunet was about to respond, but he was interrupted when they walked into the living room. Techno sat on the couch, phone in hand.

“There you guys are. I think Phil’s ready to go, so get y’all’s stuff together,” the pink-haired man said, not looking up.

Caleb just nodded, even though Techno probably couldn’t see it, walking away from the other two into the kitchen. He left his shoes in here, next to one of the chairs. He plopped down on the floor as he put them on, tying the laces.

Once he was done with that, he had to fold up the bottom of the sweatpants he was wearing. They kept dropping down to under his sneakers, and he really didn’t want to trip. He’d embarrassed himself enough already to last a lifetime.

Walking out into the living room, he sat on one of the couches next to Wilbur and Techno. He felt awkward. Was he supposed to make small talk? They were on their phones anyways.

He was thankfully saved by Phil, who walked out some door connected to the living room.

“I put your clothes washing, hope that’s okay.”

“..Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks, again.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go, shall we? You’re probably eager to get home.”

Caleb nodded, standing up. Phil stifled a laugh. He realized that the blond was staring at his clothes.

“It’s not that funny.”

Phil didn’t respond, choosing instead to walk towards the door and open it.

“It’s a little funny, doll,” Techno said, standing up from the couch. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They walked through the apartment complex, taking an elevator to get to the bottom floor. He couldn’t help but look around. This place was probably more expensive than everything he had ever bought in his life combined.

When they got outside, he was led to a black car. He wasn’t a huge car person, so he couldn’t tell you what kind it was. It looked nice, though.

They drove through the city streets, Phil at the wheel. Wilbur sat in the passenger seat, and he was put in the back with Techno. He told Phil where to turn and when, and about twenty minutes later they arrived in front of his apartment complex. He was almost embarrassed about the state of his building compared to theirs.

He was about to hop out, say goodbye and probably never see these people again, when he had a thought. Caleb played with the idea for a second, before deciding fuck it. He was not about to pass up this opportunity, and he wanted that sweater back anyway.

He turned back around to face Techno. “Can I see your phone for a second?”

Techno looked skeptical, but slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to Caleb. The brunet quickly located the messages app. He typed in his phone number.

“Here’s my number. I’m assuming you guys will want your clothes back, so um.. yeah. Thank you again for everything!”

He swiftly slid out the car before they could even say goodbye, and he could be faced with the bitter taste of rejection, walking up the complex’s steps. Caleb typed out the code to be allowed in the building, and let out a breath once he was in. He looked back through the glass of the doors, and the car was gone.

Caleb took the stairs to his floor. Once he located the apartment he shared with Niki, he knocked. He didn’t have his keys on him.

A short girl with pink hair answered the door. She wore a off-white top and black shorts. She beamed at him. He made his way into the apartment.

“Hey!” She greeted him. “What even happened? I know you told me you were at some people’s house, but that was it. I really thought you died for a second last night when I came home and you weren’t here, especially after you texted me you were catching a ride.”

Caleb placed his phone on the counter, finally taking a moment to breathe. At least it would make a good story, if he ever got the guts to tell someone about the whole fiasco besides Niki.

He sat down on their couch. Their apartment was small, but nice. Niki had decorated it with lights and plants. Some other knick-knacks, too. Their small TV was on, some cooking show playing. It was more homey than anything.

He really didn’t feel like talking about this right now. His head still hurt a bit and he wanted to go back to sleep; in his own bed this time. He was already stressed enough with all the work that was piling up.

At the same time, though, he knew he promised her he would tell her what happened when he got home. A small sigh escaped his lips.

“Well, I-”

“Wait, why aren’t you in the clothes you were in last night?”

Caleb flushed. “It’s kind of a long story-”

“Oh my god,” she said, realization on her face. She plopped down next to him on the couch.

“What?”

“I know what happened,” She starts.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Niki laughed. “You-” she pointed at him “-got laid.”

He stared at her in shock.

“..What?”

“Don’t act stupid. You texted me last night that you were catching a ride home, and you don’t show up. The next morning I get a text that you’re all right, and you ‘spent the night at someone’s house.’ I’m not dumb. You’re not even wearing your own clothes.”

“Niki!” His face burns. “Nothing happened last night. I was just really drunk, and they offered to bring me home-”

“You’re a shit liar.”

“I’m not lying!”


End file.
